Nightwatch Shrieks
by Darkraptor20
Summary: Charlie's got a new mission: be a security guard for a night. With the help of Itchy, Ninetales, Jolteon, and Vaporeon, what can go wrong? Haunts, creeps, chills, and laughs, that's what. Halloween Story of 2009!
1. Visions and Security

**ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN:**

**NIGHTWATCH SHRIEKS**

**By: **

**Darkraptor20 _and_ Ninetalesuk**

**Fox Manor**

It was a brisk fall afternoon in San Francisco. The leaves on the trees were beginning to change, the wind sweeping them away, and fruit falling to the ground. School was over and the children were returning home, running through the fallen leaves and skipping down the sidewalk. A gust of wind blew leaves past a large mansion, where a certain white fox was finishing his room décor. As he stood back, looking at his work done, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Ninetales as a large Vulpix entered. "Oh, Vullen. What do you think?"

"I like your taste in room decorating," she replied.

"Thanks. You know, it's all thanks to you, actually, finding our new home".

"Oh. So, where did you live before this?"

"An abandon apartment where I lived since arriving here and abandoned by my trainer".

Vullen sat on the soft carpet. "You had a trainer?"

"He caught me in London Park with a Squirtle, evolved me before we got on the plane and had me face a Scyther that gave me these scars before leaving me and deeming me weak".

Vullen looked at Ninetales's scars on his eye and paw, "You're not weak, you know".

"I always thought I was.... ever since I saw our parents die to protect me…"

"You're not. I mean, you're strong Ninetales. Very strong. I should know since I fought you once".

"That was before I knew who you were, and since then, I held back because…"

"I was your sister?"

"A twin sister... who I wanted to find you…"

"Well, we were separated, now we're found". Vullen found herself being embraced by Ninetales. Vullen, feeling the love, hugged her brother back. "At least we're family, right?"

As they parted from their hug, Vullen brought out two apples she had with her. She gave one to Ninetales and both began eating it. During that time, Ninetales saw a group of people walking by. By the looks of it, it looked like a close family: father and mother walking very close together, their son ahead with a Poochyena behind him, and an elderly woman coming right behind, bundled in a scarf, smiling.

"You know…" Ninetales said, finishing his apple, " I never told Shaina this, but I have calm dreams whenever I'm not remembering our parents' deaths".

"That's good, right?" said Vullen, discarding the apple core into the mini trash bin.

"It was weird. Moonlight… A beautiful lake… and…a blue creature standing on a rock overlooking the lake".

"A lake and a blue creature... Hmm. I don't know about that, Ninetales".

"The blue creature had very long, purple hair... waving in the wind…"

"Hm, purple hair on a blue creature. Ninetales, what you're describing is a Suicune".

Ninetales looked at his sister, "Really? Odd… why am I keep dreaming about a Suicune?"

"Dreaming? You had this dream more than once?"

"Yeah".

"Ninetales, what do you think these dreams are about?"

"That if Suicune is a female, then I have a secret crush on her that even I'm unaware of?"

"Well, no one really knows if Suicune is in fact female. Well, none that I know of".

"Wouldn't it be amazing if we meet a Legendary Pokemon?"

Vullen looked at her brother, "I suppose, but the chances of it coming to a crowded city isn't very likely, you know".

"Yeah... and why would a Legendary Pokemon that is strong and amazing such as Suicune see a lowly Ninetales like me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps there's more to this dream than we know".

"How so?"

"Perhaps there's a message hidden in those dreams. Perhaps something that has to deal with Suicune and yourself?"

"Like what?" asked Ninetales, puzzled.

"I'm not sure," said Vullen.

"What do you think of Suicune?"

"Suicune? I believe that Suicune's a beautiful Legendary Beast".

"I see… I believe the same, but, I also believe there's something more. Something that I can't really explain, but there's something about Suicune that makes me feel... Warm"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just wish the dream could tell me what it is, though".

Vullen patted Ninetales on his back and headed out the door. "Going to get something from the kitchen. You want anything?"

Ninetales looked once more outside, then to Vullen, smiling. "Yeah. I'm coming".

**Fox Manor: Kitchen**

After a good lunch, Ninetales was feeling radiant again.

"That was good," he said as he tossed the napkin away.

"So, got any plans for Halloween?" asked Vullen as she finished her meal, "Its coming up soon".

"Halloween. Eevee loves it, especially candy".

"By the way, does he get... you know... hyperactive when he eats candy? Or is it just soda?"

"When he has too much sugar, actually. A soda is nothing but pure sugar that only one would make him go out of control for a while".

"Oh. Does Kristen and Vec know about Eevee's sugar rushes?"

"Yes... I can still remember Kristen kissing me on the cheek as a thank-you when I reunited her with her son".

"Ah. I knew it".

"What?"

"You're so handsome that all the girls want you".

Ninetales blushed, "She was saying thank-you, not trying to cheat on Vec because he was in the same room".

Vullen grinned as she looked out the window, "Looks like Leafeon and Snowflake are gathering the berries falling from the trees. Fall, my favorite season".

"Speaking of Snowflake, I'm expecting you want her to kiss me on the cheek".

"Nah. You know she's only got eyes for Leafeon".

"Good".

"I'm still trying to picture Kristen kissing you fully on the lips and you two end up marrying and having Eevee as your son and…"

"Sis! Don't say things like that! It'll get me nervous!" said Ninetales.

"What? Being kissed by Kristen and marrying her is making you nervous?"

"No, being Eevee's actual father".

"Is it really that bad?"

"You have no idea".

Vullen started to grin, "So, you DO want to be kissed and marry that sexy Espeon, hmm?"

"You really a sly vixen," said Ninetales, watching his sister.

"Thanks. I was wondering when someone was going to notice".

"Yeah, yeah. You and everyone else knows that I've got my eyes on Shaina. Although I have kissed Sasha because of a mistletoe…"

Vullen's eyes lit up "Thanks for the idea!"

"Vullen!!"

"What? It's not going to be bad"

"If it involves me, Kristen and a mistletoe along with a video camera, then yes it would be!"

"Uh...no... Um, catch ya later!"

"Vullen!!"

As Vullen left the room, Ninetales tried to catch her, but ended running into Charlie and Itchy, both carrying boxes on their backs.

"Hi, Ninetales," said Itchy, putting the box down.

"Charlie? Itchy? What' with the boxes?" asked Ninetales.

"Sasha's Halloween decorations," said Charlie, "She wants to get ready and decorate the cafe soon".

Itchy opened his box as he put his paw inside it while looking at Ninetales, "It'll look cool when its done". He takes out a plastic spider and dangles it in front of his eyes. "GAH!"

"Wow, Itch," said Charlie, "If I didn't know better but you get more scared every year".

"I can't help it, Charlie," said Itchy, looking inside again. "These look so real… AAHH!!" He throws a Tiki Mask into the air.

Charlie takes out a mirror covered in a black frame. "Don't worry Itch. We need someone to be scared of the decorations at least".

"Charles," sang the mirror.

"AAHH!!" Charlie dropped the mirror onto the floor, breaking it.

"Oh, that's not good Charlie," said Itchy, "That's seven years bad luck".

"And most of it will be from Sasha," said Ninetales, picking up the pieces carefully.

"But, the mirror, it spoke!" said Charlie, pointing to it.

"Don't be ridiculous".

"Oh, he's not," said the mirror, having a pink whippet reflection on it.

"Oh! Annabelle?"

"Yep. And I got a mission for you, Charles".

"Oh, now?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. You're going to be security for a night".

"Why?" asked Itchy.

"Well, the owner of the household is going away for a day and needs someone to help keep an eye on the house and his heirlooms".

"Can't he hire a security team?" asked Charlie.

"Unfortunately, the last one... Quit"

"Why?"

"Unknown. All I know is that this mission is not only for Charles and Itchy, but... the owner also wants a Fire, Water, and Electric type as well. He wants a well balanced security team"

"A disaster already," sighed Ninetales, knowing the only Pokemon they had were Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon, along with Charleon.

"Not really. Ninetales, you're going to be the Fire type".

"Eh?! Why me?! We have Vullen and Flareon!"

"And Charleon!" said Itchy, then he thought of something, "Oh wait, bad idea".

"Yes, it is, but since the only Water and Electric type we know and available is Vaporeon and Jolteon, we need someone who can keep those two in line," explained Annabelle.

"Which is me?" asked Ninetales.

"Either way, get those two and head for this address by sundown. Good luck". As Annabelle disappears, a piece of paper with an address popped out of the mirror.

Ninetales sighed as he looked at the address. "Okay, we better get those two idiots and head on out".

"Roger!" said Charlie.

"I thought his name was Ninetales?" said Itchy.

"Ugh".

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Haunts and Laughs

**San Francisco: Streets**

Charlie was reading the directions and looking at the street signs. The sun was beginning to set as the street lamps began to turn on one by one, illuminating the dark streets. People and Pokemon were packing up their things and heading inside as the temperature dropped to a chill. Itchy and Vaporeon began to shiver a bit while the others were just fine with thick fur coats.

"Charlie, are you sure this is the right way?" said Itchy, noticing that the houses were bigger in their area.

"Of course, Itch," replied Charlie, turning the map around several times, "Have I ever gotten lost?"

"What about the time you got us lost in Oakland?" said Jolteon.

"Or the time you took us down a deserted highway when we were looking for a theater?" said Vaporeon.

"Or…" started Itchy, but Charlie put the map over him.

"I get it!" he replied.

Ninetales looked at the address on the paper, then noticed that the street they were looking for was just up ahead. "Hey, guys! I found the street!"

As they approach, they saw the sign saying Ashford Ave. Charlie looks at the map and directions

"Hm, it says on Ashford, take a left and it'll be the big house on the right, can't miss it," he said. "Oh, I think that's the place there!" He points to a big house, almost as big as the mansion they lived in, but much wider. As the full moon began to rise over it, it gave an eerie feeling to them all.

"Oh, I just remembered I left the oven on," said Vaporeon, preparing to leave, "I better go check it".

Ninetales grabs his finned tail. "I don't think so. Now come on, Scooby-Doo".

"Ruh-Oh!"

**Mansion**

The tall black gates creaked as they entered. The hedges were cut into different types of Pokemon, casting silhouettes on the neatly cut lawn. The giant tree, no longer having leaves, was beginning to wave in the wind. Itchy was shivering.

"You cold, Itch?" asked Charlie.

"That, and this place is… creepy!" replied Itchy.

Charlie laughs as he knocks on the oak doors. "Oh come on, what sort of creepy stuff would you expect?" The door opens. Charlie turns around and comes face to face with an elderly looking Granbull, his face shagged and drooping. "I had to ask".

"Yes?" said the Granbull, his voice hoarse and deep, and wearing a black and white vest like a butler, "May I help you gentlemen?"

"We're the new security guards, sir," said Charlie.

"Ah, yes," replied the Granbull, letting them in, "Please, come this way. My Master's been expecting you. If you would kindly follow me".

As they walk in, they enter a lavish, grand foyer. It had twin staircases going to the second floor from either side, two doorways to the sides, and a room in front. The foyer was brilliantly lit by a chandelier hanging above them as the walls were decorated with old paintings of places and people and Pokemon.

Please wait here while I inform of your arrival," said the Granbull, disappearing into the room in front.

"Very classy joint," said Charlie, noticing his voice was amplified by the vastness of the foyer. "Cool!"

"Train leaving for Bradford! All Aboard!" shouted Jolteon like he was a conductor at a train station.

Ninetales was about to slap Jolteon, but holds it as he began to sense something… something familiar. He looks around, trying to see where this feeling was coming from. He goes by and sees many antiquities on the tables and stands.

"Wow!" said Itchy, "The person who lives here seems to like antiques".

"Oh, yes he does," replied a raspy voice.

"GAH!" Itchy jumps onto Charlie as a Medicham, wearing the same coat as the Granbull, came in, a serving tray in his hands and a grin on his face.

"Oh, the new guards. I wonder how long this group would last".

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jolteon, but the Medicham just chuckled.

"Oh, I said too much already... Hehe…" The Medicham walks away, "I got things to do, so excuse me".

"I wonder that was all about?" Charlie asked, but noticed that Ninetales wasn't paying attention. "Ninetales, can't you pay attention?"

Ninetales was looking at a glass case full of items. On the case was a label saying 'Antiquities of Johto'. Ninetales saw a multi-colored item and his mind began to fog up. He began to see visions of a vast lake… of Suicune… then, of a giant, red bird with multicolored tail and wing feathers... then Suicune again, but with white flowers on it…

"Ninetales!"

"GAH!" Ninetales jolted his head back, returning to the foyer, Charlie looking at him.

"You zoned off for a while," he said, "Oh, we met a creepy looking Medicham, and Jolteon's sneaking away"

"He's what?! JOLTEON!!!" shouted Ninetales.

Jolteon was about to dash when he bumps into the Granbull.

"The Master shall see you now," he announced.

"Um, excuse me," said Ninetales, "If I may, but why does your master have this… feather?"

"Ah, the Master and his Owner traveled the world when they were younger," replied the Granbull, "They collected priceless antiques everywhere, but his most prized possession is that feather, the Rainbow Wing, known to be from the Phoenix of Johto, Ho-Oh itself".

"Wait," said Charlie, looking at the Rainbow Wing, "Are you saying that this is an actual feather from a Legendary Pokemon?!"

"Yes. It's quite worth a pretty penny actually. Extremely rare to obtain, but enough about this, my Master is waiting".

"Alright. Coming Ninetales?"

"Yeah," replied Ninetales, taking one last look at the Rainbow Wing before leaving with them.

The Granbull leads them into a room of trophies and books. Pictures of groups of people, shaking hands and having large paper checks hung from the walls around. A red, wooden desk with a leather chair stood by a fireplace. As the five entered, the Granbull closed the door behind them, leaving them alone... or so they thought.

"Oh, you must be the new security team?" rang a voice. They watched as a white and grey Shih-Tzu came walking up to them. "Greetings. I am Jaxon Strufur III. Welcome to our home".

Charlie shook the little dog's paw, then smiled. "Thanks. By the way, what's with all the fancy junk outside?"

Jaxon looked at Charlie. "Junk? My boy, those are priceless treasures found around the world! Why, they've been collected by me, my father, my father's father, my father's father's father, and our owner, William Burgandy VI".

"We saw your Johto collection," said Itchy, " I never thought you would have the feather of a Legendary Pokemon!"

"Ah, yes, the Rainbow Wing. That was a hard one to obtain, but my Owner and I were able to after we searched the Burnt Tower, but enough about it. Right now, we're behind schedule as it is".

"So, what is the security we need to do?"

"Why, to watch over and protect our valuables. You see, over the past few nights, we've discovered most of them disappearing".

Ninetales looked from a trophy to the Shih-Tzu. "Burglary?"

Jaxon shook his head. "I don't think so. You see, there were no clues or fingerprints or anything to say that it was regular criminals, but more of… the supernatural".

Itchy begins to shake. "Supernatural? You mean like… g-g-ghosts?"

"Yes, ghosts. Our staff began to see and feel peculiar things over the course of the nights that they prefer to quit than stay with those strange happenings. Even our toughest security guards and dogs quit because they got scared of these haunts".

Ninetales, not about to believe in ghosts and holding Vaporeon and Jolteon from running away, sighed. "Do you believe it to be Ghost-Type Pokemon?"

Jaxon shook his head, "I wish it were so, but over the years, I've encountered Ghost Pokemon, and they only liked to play tricks or pranks, but never take an item away for good. It could be something more, I can assure you. So, either way, our staff has dwindled down to just Gideon and Felix, our butler and service Pokemon".

"The Granbull and the Medicham?"

"Yes. Gideon once worked with a Ventriloquist and Felix was a Magician's assistant, before hard times caught up to them, that is. They said they'll remain faithful to me no matter what after a whole year of service".

As Jaxon finished addressing to them, Gideon entered the room. "Sir, your Owner is waiting".

"Thank you, Gideon," said Jaxon as he put on his fancy collar. "Good night boys. I trust you'll keep a good eye on the place while we're off. See you in the morning".

"If they survive the night," said Gideon as Jaxon left. He then turned towards them, "Now, if you would kindly follow me, I'll show you to the security room".

**Security Room**

Gideon opened the door, revealing the room to have monitors upon the walls, a mini refrigerator, and a table with four chairs on it. The monitors were off and silent.

"I'm terribly sorry. The cameras have all malfunctioned last night. You must patrol the house on foot, unfortunately". Gideon grabs some shirts and hats from the shelf nearby. "Here's your uniform. Now then, if you excuse me, I must be going now".

"Wait, you're not staying?" said Vaporeon.

"And end up missing, no thanks. Good night," said Gideon as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I asked," said Vaporeon.

The five got dressed up in the gray shirts and hats, making them look professional.

"Jolteon, you're not suppose to put holes in it," said Itchy.

"I know, but its my fur," said Jolteon, "I can't help it if its always spiky".

Ninetales put on his hat, then looked at the others. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"How about we split into two groups. Vaporeon, Ninetales, and I are one and Charlie and Jolteon are the second, seeing as Ninetales can't stand two of the three stooges being with him and Jolteon not being able to make fun of Vaporeon".

"That'll work".

"And where do we go?" asked Vaporeon. "Guarding the Johto stuff so Ninetales can stare off into space again?"

"No. Me and Jolteon got the foyer while you guys patrol the halls upstairs," said Charlie.

"Alright".

As they left, Charlie and Jolteon headed to the foyer while Ninetales, Itchy, and Vaporeon headed up the stairs to the second floor.

**Foyer**

Charlie and Jolteon walk into the foyer, where they decide to sit down underneath a painting of a weird looking person

"Ugh!" said Charlie, sitting down, "Now he has a face only a mother would love…" Looks at it one more time. "Then again…"

"Are you sure we should sit down?" asked Jolteon, sitting next to a table full of antiquities and Charlie on the other side of it. "I mean, we need to patrol?"

"Yeah, but the Foyer has a lot of this… stuff, so the way I see it, we could keep a better eye on this and the front door if we stay here, right?"

"Oh, right".

As Jolteon settled down, both don't notice that the painting's eyes turned down and began to look at both of them.

**Second Floor: Armory**

"Wow! What a room!" said Itchy.

They entered a room full of armaments and full suit armors. There were spears, crossbows, and even old World War II rifles and handguns. Suits of armor decorated the corners of the room, all with different types of shields and held weapons.

"Is this place dangerous?" asked Vaporeon, looking at a case labeled 'GRENADES'.

"Only if you touch these things," said Ninetales.

"Let's go to a different room, please?" Ninetales rolled his eyes as he took Vaporeon out of the room, leaving Itchy behind.

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder how old these things are?" He turns around, but sees no Ninetales and no Vaporeon. "Ninetales? Vaporeon? Where'd they go?"

"They went… That way!" said a suit of armor, pointing towards the door.

"Thank you".

"S'all right," said the armor, going back into place.

Itchy then realized that the armor not only spoke, but it moved. Scarred, he ran out of the room.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Itchy yelled and ran that he didn't notice where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped into Ninetales.

"Itchy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"G-g-gho-ghost!" wailed Itchy, pointing back towards the room.

Vaporeon goes slowly back and opens the door, "Any ghosts in here?" Silence. "See, there's nothing to worry about here".

Ninetales rolled his eyes. "Come on, we got other rooms to check".

"Righto!"

**Foyer**

After an hour of nothing but boredom, Charlie was beginning to snooze while Jolteon checked out the items on the table. Not knowing, the painting moved aside, showing a black, cloaked figure with a demonic, red face on it.

"I never thought Ninetales would be so interested in a little feather. Heh, maybe he has a crush on Ho-Oh. Ah, I'm glad I said that without him hounding me, right, Charlie? Right, Mr Red Demon-Faced Guy?"

Before Jolteon could do a double take, the painting slid back in place. Jolteon got up, looked at the painting carefully, then sighed a sigh of relief.

"Huh, I gotta keep my mind from wandering," said Jolteon as he sat down. Not knowing that Charlie fell asleep, he picks up a round, circular antique.

"Nice looking shaving mug," he said, holding it out to give it to Charlie, but the demon behind the painting takes it, "How much do you think its worth? My old owner's uncle had one like that. Poor ol' Uncle Titus, he's gone now".

Jolteon puts his paw out to take the item back, but the demon places a skull instead, "I never forgot his boney smile". He sees the skull. "Oh, hello Uncle Titus!" His eyes widened as he tosses the skull in the air, running away. "AAAHHHH!!"

The skull lands on top of Charlie's head, then back into the demon's claws as it slips into the painting again.

"Ow!" he said. "What hit me?" He looks around and notices Jolteon, trying to open the front door. "Jolteon? What are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought I'd give the doorknob a check-up… What's it look like I'm doing?!" He continued to try to open the door. "I want to get the heck out of here!!" He pulls, but he falls back, along with the doorknob.

"Oh, great!" said Charlie, taking the doorknob, "Look at what you did!"

"Hey! It was an accident! I wanted to get out, but I think we're… *gulp* locked in…"

"Yeah. You broke the doorknob off".

"That's not what I meant! I couldn't get the door to open PERIOD!"

Charlie sighed. "Will you calm down? What's to be scarred of? This place is dead silent and boring!"

Jolteon shuddered. "Did you really have to use the word 'dead'?"

Charlie looked at him. "Just what caused you to do this?"

"A skull! There was a skull I was holding!" Jolteon looked around the area, but no skull could be found.

"What skull? Jolteon, it must've been in your head. I mean, the lights are pretty low here that it can make anything look like something else. This vase looks like a bat, this crystal looks like a ghost, this statue look like a demon…" Charlie stops and turns back. "Odd, I don't remember this being here before?"

"EEEEEEK!!" wailed Jolteon, pointing to the red faced demon.

"Oh, give it a rest…" Charlie began to inspect the tables. "Anything missing?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Did you get that mug I passed to you?"

"Mug? what mug?"

"A green one when I was talking about it!"

"I was asleep. I never got a mug…" Charlie lifts his paw as the demon 'statue' hands over the green mug. "Oh, thanks".

Jolteon, scarred and shivering, shakily points towards the 'statue'. Charlie does a double take as the demon raises its arms and goes for Charlie.

"AAAHHH!!!" wailed Charlie as he ran into the next room over.

"Wait for me!!" screamed Jolteon, running right behind him.

**Reading Room**

Ninetales, Vaporeon, and Itchy were looking around another room, this time it was like a small library, with a large globe of the world, a comfy leather chair, a small desk with a reading lamp, and a soft, circular rug. Ninetales begins to spin the globe around, stopping at Johto.

" Odd," he said, " I felt so weird after looking at that feather".

"Maybe you're feeling sick?"

"No, not really". Ninetales watches as Vaporeon checks out the chair and Itchy reading a passage from a book. "It feels more like... If they were memories.…" Ninetales spins the globe. Suddenly, the floor beneath him let loose as he falls into a trap door.

"You say something, Ninetales?" asked Vaporeon, turning around, but sees only the globe, coming to a stop. "Um… Ninetales? Where did he go?"

"Hm, probably went to check outside or something," said Itchy, looking up from his reading.

"Yeah, you're probably right". Vaporeon goes and sees a pair of colorful looking books. He takes the two off the shelf, leaving an open space behind it. "Hm, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy? ) Hm, where's the third one?" Without notice, a fist goes and punches him in the nose. " Ow!" Shocked, Vaporeon drops the books. "Hey, did you see that?!"

Itchy looks at him, puzzled, "See what?"

"I've been punched!"

"Don't lie!"

"Look in there!" Vaporeon points to the open space.

Itchy looks inside, but nothing. "I don't see anything ".

"Really?" Vaporeon moves him aside, but then another fist punches him. "Ow!"

Itchy was shocked to see that for himself. He carefully waves his paw in front of the open space. "Hmm?"

Vaporeon lifted his head up, just to be hit on the head with another punch. Dizzy, he looks in, but this time, the fist missed him and he grabbed it. "Ha! I got it!" Just then, a second fist came out and punched him.

"Vaporeon, are you okay?" asked Itchy.

"Yeah," said Vaporeon, a little dazed. "I'm fine. I'm okay!" He lifts his head to the opening, dodges not one, but both punches, catching them in his arms. "Ha! I got it now!" Just then, a third one comes from below, punching his stomach. "Oof!"

"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming, did you?" asked Itchy to a lying Vaporeon. "You suppose it was more than one person?

"Or its an octopus," replied Vaporeon, slowly getting up. Just then, the bookcase began to slide open, something being heard coming out of it. "Its coming out! Hand me that big book!"

As Vaporeon readied himself, Ninetales came out, puzzled to where he was. Just then, he gets hit on the head. "Take that, you octopus!"

"Wait!" said Ninetales, being hit again with the book, "It's me, you idiot!"

Vaporeon stops as he notices that it was Ninetales he hit. "Ninetales?! How'd you get back there?!"

"Ninetales, were you the one punching Vaporeon?" asked Itchy.

"Punching?"

"You know, behind the bookcase where you came out of?"

"No. All I remember is spinning that globe, falling down a chute, and ending back there".

"This place is freaking me out!" said Vaporeon.

"I know. Something's not right though. We better check up on Charlie and Jolteon".

The three left the room, the bookcase sliding back into its proper place.


	3. Trophies, Mirrors, and Pianos Oh my!

**Kitchen**

Charlie and Jolteon were panting as they stopped to rest within a grand, tiled, elegant kitchen. The refrigerator and stove top were huge, a small island held an area to prepare food, and pots and pans hung from the shelves.

"Just what was that ugly thing?!" panted Jolteon.

"Not sure, but it was ugly, I know," said Charlie, resting on the tile. "Wow! Would you look at this kitchen? This could make even Sasha wish she'd have one, huh?"

"I'll say. This could be as big as the Café's own kitchen".

"Kitchen? This one could be bigger than the Café itself".

Jolteon went to the giant fridge, opened it, and saw an assortment of food, from apples to sweet yams, ham to pies. He spots a soda and grabs it. "You don't think he'd mind, do you?"

Charlie grabs one as well. "I don't think he'll mind".

They both snap the top, only to be sprayed full blast by the drink, soaking them.

"This is bad!" coughed Charlie.

"I know. This soda's expired," said Jolteon, licking his paw.

"It can't be that bad".

Jolteon turned the can and saw its expiration date. "'Best used by April 1989'"

"Okay, now that's some old soda".

As Charlie and Jolteon rinsed off their hats, they went to the small table nearby and sat down, not knowing that they weren't alone.

"So, Charlie," began Jolteon, going back to the fridge. "Want some pie?"

"Sure," said Charlie.

Jolteon looks at the available pies. "Hmm, Pumpkin… Apple… Blueberry… Nuts, no cherry pie". As Jolteon closes the door, a pie floats in front of him. "Oh, thanks!" He takes it, then double takes back, loosing control of the pie. "Eek!"

"Hey!" Jolteon looks and sees that the pie landed on Charlie, covering his face in a red, cherry filling. "What's the big idea?!"

"The pie…It fl-floated down!"

"Ugh! Like that could happen!" Charlie begins to wipe it away, then a towel floats down. "Thanks, Jolteon". As he wipes off the mess, he sees Jolteon, pale and a few feet away, pointing to something behind him. Charlie turns around and came face to face with a bed sheet ghost. "Oh, knock it off! You're not fooling anyone!" As he pulled it off, it revealed absolutely nothing.

"HEHEHEHEE!" rang an ominous laugh as everything in the kitchen began to go wild: the lights flickered on and off, appliances went off full speed, the refrigerator and dishwasher began to spit out food and dishes alike, and pots, pans, and utensils began to fly around them and dive bombing them.

"Yikes!!" yelled Jolteon, narrowly dodging a knife.

"Let's get out of here!!" yelled Charlie, going full throttle out of the kitchen, Jolteon right behind him.

**Foyer**

Charlie and Jolteon run back into the foyer, completely out of breath.

"Oh man!" panted Jolteon. "First an ugly monster, now a ghost?!"

"Maybe its Ghost-Types?" said Charlie, catching his breath. "You know, like how Jaxon said: they love to play pranks and scare people".

"And take antiques and priceless paintings too?"

"Uh, no. He said that they don't steal, just scare".

"No, I mean look!"

They looked around, noticing that the foyer was indeed empty. The walls were bare with no paintings, the tables were missing their antiquities, and the case where the Rainbow Wing stood proudly was barren.

"Where's the antiques?!" said a shocked Charlie.

"Charlie, do you get the feeling we were duped?" asked Jolteon.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Like you said, Ghost-Type Pokemon wouldn't normally steal these items, and the only one who was in the foyer while we were running away... was our ugly friend".

"So, what you're saying is that it was the red faced demon that took this stuff?" Jolteon nodded his head. "I don't get it, but I think we better tell Ninetales, seeing as his little feather's gone too".

"I do not have a crush on that feather!" rang Ninetales voice behind them. Charlie and Jolteon, scared, jumped twenty feet, hitting the ceiling as they came crashing down.

"You two really are fools!" Ninetales said, looking around the empty foyer, "How are we going to explain about this?!"

"Um," said Jolteon, getting up, "Tell him that it was a demon and a ghost?"

"And why would a demon steal this stuff?!"

"Collection?"

Ninetales growled, "Great! Because of you two, we need to find those items before Jaxon and his owner return!"

"How?" said Itchy

"By looking through this whole house".

"How do you know they didn't already leave?" asked Vaporeon.

Charlie was by the front door, trying to open the door. "Because the door's still shut tight".

"And there are other rooms full of antiquities," said Ninetales. "So whoever took the foyer's collection is probably still around. Okay, we better split up again and search. Itchy, Vaporeon, and myself will check upstairs while Charlie and Jolteon check the first floor".

"So, let's split up gang and search for clues?" said Jolteon.

"No more morning cartoons for you".

**Upstairs: Trophy Room**

The three reach a room with its door slightly open. Itchy opens it slowly, revealing a dark room. He starts to shiver as he back away.

"Y-you g-go f-first…" he motioned to Vaporeon.

"Uh, after you?" he motioned to Ninetales.

Ninetales rolled his eyes. "What did I do to be put up with this?"

Ninetales entered the room, closely followed by Itchy and Vaporeon. The room was very dark that not even the hall light lit it all, but Ninetales could make out chairs, a hunting rifle hanging in front of him, and silhouettes near the back.

"Can someone turn on the lights?" asked Itchy as he turned around, bumping into something dusty.

Ninetales couldn't find a light switch, but he found a lamp. He turned it on as Itchy coughed. He looked up and saw an Ursaring baring its teeth and claws at him.

"AAAAHHHH!!" he yelled, jumping onto Ninetales as Vaporeon did the same thing.

"Get off!" growled Ninetales, getting the scared dog and Pokemon off him. "They're stuffed! See!" He goes and pats the Ursaring, revealing it to be a stuffed trophy. Ninetales surveyed the room and noticed that it was a hunter's trophy room. The layers of dust on the chairs, trophies, and table revealed that the room wasn't used for a long time.

"Wow," said Vaporeon, getting dust on his paw, "Gideon must not do a good job as a butler if this room's dusty".

"Or perhaps the owner didn't want to see it again," said Ninetales, dusting off a photo frame labeled _Final Hunt_, it showing a tall man around his forties in a hunting outfit, kneeling over a dog that looked like Jaxon. "Hmm, probably one of Jaxon's past father's?"

Itchy looked at the trophies, gulping. "Wow, he sure loved to hunt, huh?"

Vaporeon looked around, then he flinched when he saw something. "GAHH!!"

Ninetales, shocked, began to juggle the photo. "Vaporeon, what is it?!"

"There's something there!" Vaporeon pointed to a corner of the room.

Itchy approached it. "Uh, Vaporeon, that's a mirror".

"Huh?" Vaporeon approached the area again, only to see that it was his reflection through a dusty old mirror. "Oh, heh, well what do you know. It was just myself".

Ninetales sighed, putting the photo back. "Idiot".

Vaporeon continued to look at himself, then to Itchy, "Sorry about that. Guess I'm too nervous". As he continued, he doesn't take notice that the mirror disappears, the red faced demon appearing instead. "Huh? Oh, must be those trick mirrors in Carnivals or something". Vaporeon moves his body, the 'reflection' mimicking his every move. Vaporeon turns around to Itchy. "You gotta try this Itchy!"

Itchy looks at Vaporeon, then to the mirror, where the red faced demon reached out and tried to grab Vaporeon. Itchy began to shiver with fear and pointed. "Va-Va-Va-Va..!"

Vaporeon looks back, the 'reflection' still imitating him. "What's with you?" Itchy continues to shiver. Vaporeon chuckles, then turns to the mirror. "Crazy, isn't he?"

"You said it," replied the mirror.

"Yeah…" Vaporeon's eyes widened as he turns back, the demon reaching for him. "AAAHHH!!"

Before Ninetales knew it, both Itchy and Vaporeon land on him. "Annabelle must really like me…" Ninetales drops them, no one notices the mirror being replaced anew. "What is up with you two?"

"The mirror!" they yelled.

"It's got an ugly looking creature in there!" Vaporeon said, taking him over to it, "Look! Ugly isn't it?!"

Ninetales was looking at his own reflection. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Wha?" Vaporeon looks at the mirror, showing both reflections of him and a mad Ninetales. "But…but…"

"You stay away from horror movies from now on".

"Yeah… Horror movies…"

"Can we get out of here?" said Itchy, scratching himself, "I don't want to stick around and see these things come to life or something".

"Fine, fine," said Ninetales, exiting with Vaporeon as Itchy continued to scratch.

"Darn fleas! Ugh! Can never get that area". The Ursaring trophy scratches it for him. "Ooh! That hit the spot. Thanks!" Itchy double takes at the Ursaring again…

**Hallway**

"Now then, promise me you won't jump up on me anymore, got it?" asked Ninetales to Vaporeon.

"I swear it on my honor Ninetales," said Vaporeon, lifting one paw.

"Good, and Itchy, that goes…"

"AAHHH!!" yelled Itchy, jumping onto Ninetales again.

"Never mind…"

**Ball Room**

Charlie and Jolteon open a double-door, leading into a giant room being lit by an elegant Chandelier. A grand Piano was seen far in the corner as the two looked around the spacious room.

"Wow! What a ball room!"

"No, it's not. It has no balls," said Jolteon.

Charlie turns and looks at him, "Jolteon, two things. One, watch what you say sometimes! And two, I meant this place is used for parties and dancing, you dummy!"

"I think we've stumbled into the Beauty and the Beast in Disneyland".

"Ugh…" said Charlie, unable to explain anything to him. He looks at the piano, its black wood finish shimmering with the lights, "I wonder if that's an antique too?"

"I wouldn't know. Then again, aren't you and Itchy are one?"

"Hey! Does it look like we're old timers?"

"Well, you did come from the 1930s".

"That doesn't mean I'm an antique!" Charlie was beginning to get mad.

"Old Man Chuckles," laughed Jolteon.

"Why you little…" Charlie said, imitating Homer Simpson.

"Uh-oh!"

As Charlie chases Jolteon, the Piano begins to play "Benny Hill". Charlie chased Jolteon, who tried to shock him with Thunder Shock, but kept missing. As they ran around the entire area, Jolteon stopped, causing Charlie to run into him.

"Yeow!" said Charlie, "Man, you really are spiky!"

"Uh, Charlie. Who is playing the piano?" asked Jolteon.

"You know what, that's a good question".

They turn as the piano became silent. Charlie approached it and peered inside, but the piano was an old type, with strings and ebony keys. As he looks, the lid falls on top of him.

"GAH!" yelled Jolteon. "It's hungry and it wants to eat you!"

"I don't think so. I just didn't prop it up right". Charlie got out and set the lid down onto the piano.

"Erm, shall we leave?"

"Not yet," said Charlie. "I want to investigate this old piano".

"Okay. I won't make you…" Jolteon zaps his tail and runs out. "Bye, bye Piano!"

"Bye bye Jolteon!" roared Charlie, chasing him outside. The piano, meanwhile, played 'Dum-Dum-Duum!'


	4. The Plan Works!

**2****nd**** Floor: Hallways**

Ninetales and Itchy came to the end, where there were two rooms on either side. Ninetales opened one, then the other, and saw that they were both elegant bedrooms: fireplaces on the sides, a window as big as the wall itself, a queen sized bed taking up most of the space, drawers and cabinets and even mahogany chairs and tables.

"It looks like rooms you'd find in an elegant hotel room," said Itchy. "I remember when Bess took me to her last Dog Show. She and her owner had a room similar to this one, but… a lot smaller".

"Perhaps," said Ninetales. "Okay. Let's search these two for anything. Vaporeon, you and Itchy take that one while I…" Something flashed before Ninetales. Ninetales blacked out as he saw flashes of the Suicune again. One where it was looking out to a lake…. Then a field of flowers and what looked like ice… then the Suicune again in white flowers, approaching him and lifting its lips to Ninetales… Ninetales was surprised, but he could feel it…

"NINETALES!!" rang a voice through him.

"GGAAHH!!" Ninetales shook his head, the hallway returning as Vaporeon and Itchy were both looking at him. "What happened?"

"What happened is that you zoned out again," said Vaporeon. "Good thing I snapped you out of it".

Ninetales grabbed Vaporeon with his tails, "And you're dead for screaming in my ear!"

"You're… wel-come…aack!" coughed Vaporeon, his face turning a darker shade of blue.

Ninetales released him. "So, what happened to me?"

"You just dazed off," said Itchy. "By the way, were you thinking about Shaina?"

"No, why?"

"Because you were making a kissing face," said Vaporeon, getting up and puckering his lips, "Like this".

Ninetales was shocked. "I made that expression just now?!"

"Yeah," said Itchy, looking at him, "You okay, Ninetales?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Ninetales took a deep breath, then turned to them. "Okay, Itchy, you and kissing-trout take that room there while I search this one".

"Okay!"

"Kissing-Trout?" said Vaporeon as he followed the Dachshund. Ninetales entered the other room.

**Mistress Bedroom**

Itchy looked around the room, the lights from the chandelier casting dancing shadows of the cabinets and trinkets on top.

"Ooh…" said Itchy, "Wish the chandelier would stay put".

"Don't be such a chicken," said Vaporeon, opening a music box. "Ooh, nice".

"But what about all those weird stuff going on? Like the armor and that stuffed Ursaring?"

"Good point, and that bookshelf with the octopus behind it".

The lights begin to flicker, causing the room to turn dark for seconds.

"Eek!" yelled Itchy, jumping onto Vaporeon.

"I can see how Ninetales feels when you do it to him," said Vaporeon.

**Master Bedroom**

Ninetales looked and saw an old rifle hanging on the wall over the bed. As he looked around, he couldn't help but wonder why those images kept flashing through his mind.

_Just what does Suicune have to do with me? _thought Ninetales, turning his back to the closet as he looked at the cabinet. He doesn't notice that the red faced demon began to sneak up behind him. _Great Arceus, what is my connection to Suicune?! Just give me a sign!_

Just then, he got pushed into the bed, then being wrestled as the red faced demon begins to tie him up inside the sheets.

"Hey!! Let go!!" Ninetales pops his head out, but his muzzle gets caught and tied up, unable for him to use his fire abilities. Then, the demon tore down the curtains and wrapped Ninetales up into a sheet of mess. With Ninetales struggling to get out, the demon made his leave to the other room.

**Mistress Bedroom**

Itchy perked his ears up. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Vaporeon looked at him. "Hear what?"

"I could've sworn I heard Ninetales just a moment ago".

"Heh. Probably doing another one of his dazed moments". Vaporeon approached the closet. "Either way, this room is clean and monster free". He opens the door, the red faced demon looking at him. Vaporeon, his eyes wide, closed the door, then turn to Itchy. "I take it back… RUN!!"

The closet bursts open as the demon comes out, roaring with anger.

"GAHH!!" yelled Itchy as he and Vaporeon leave the room and into the other.

**Master Bedroom**

Itchy and Vaporeon, panting, closed and locked the door. Itchy fanned himself with his hat.

"I… want… to go… home," he said.

Just then, the sheets from the bed began to rise. Vaporeon began to shake as he pointed to it. Itchy turned around slowly as the sheets began to mumble and move.

"Eek!" Itchy yelped, but holding his muzzle. "The ghost!"

"Ibshe? Bad phew?" mumbled the sheets.

"Aack!"

"Get it!" said Vaporeon, whacking it with his tail.

"Good idea!" Itchy grabbed a nearby item, which turned out to be the curtain rod, and began hitting the sheets.

"SPOOOP!!" mumbled the sheets again. "IB'S BEE!!"

"What's it saying?" said Itchy.

"Who cares! Just hit it!" continued Vaporeon with his tail.

"SPOOOPP!" The sheets flung both of them off, revealing an angry white fox, his muzzle bound.

"Ninetales? That was you?" said Itchy, hiding the rod.

"Put bi-bee pow!!!"

"Hold on". Itchy removed the muzzle restraint, allowing Ninetales to speak.

"Thanks," he said as he untangled himself from the sheets.

"Who did this to you?"

"The red faced demon, that's who". He gets off the bed and heads outside. "When I see him, he's toast!"

"LOOK OUT!!" shot a voice. Ninetales turned to be hit down by a running Jolteon. "Sorry, Ninetales. Bad brakes, heh".

"Get off me now, Jolteon, before I really loose my cool!"

"Alright, just give me a mo-OOF!"

"Gotcha!" said Charlie, right on top of Jolteon, "Thought you'd shock me and get away, did you?"

"Uh, Charlie. I suggest you'd get off me or else"

"Or else what?"

"I'll give you one guess," said Ninetales, poking his head to him. "Now then… GET OFF!"

"Yikes!" Charlie and Jolteon both jumped off the Kitsune. "Sorry, Ninetales. Didn't see you down there".

"No problem. So what's the status of downstairs?"

"Well, the piano was playing itself and the kitchen almost killed us, but either than that, we're okay," said Jolteon.

"I meant about the artifacts!" snarled Ninetales.

"Oh! They're still missing".

"Great!" Ninetales walked up and down, pondering. "Just great. What'll we tell Jaxon? Better yet, Annabelle?"

"Calm down, Ninetales," said Itchy. "We could solve this before daybreak".

"Or before Jaxon returns," said Vaporeon.

"Hmm…" Charlie began to ponder. "I may have seen old cartoons, but I think I got a scam to scam these 'monsters' out of hiding".

"This really feels like I'm in Scooby Doo show," said Ninetales, "In fact, there are five of us!"

"If Eevee was here, that would make him Scrappy-Doo," said Jolteon.

"Didn't many fans say Scrappy Doo was annoying?" said Itchy.

"That fits Eevee very well," said Charlie.

"Charlie, what's your plan?" asked Ninetales.

"Well, let's have a quick think," said Charlie, "Like what else could they do to scare us?"

"I know! I know!" said Jolteon, raising his paw, "That circus episode! The golden coin by that creepy clown!"

"What's so scary about some currency?" asked Ninetales.

"Tch... Ninetales, you should watch TV more," said Vaporeon.

"The coin was used to hypnotize the Mystery Gang into trances," said Charlie.

"Three out of five, but what Daphne and Scooby were done in their trance were FUNN-EY!" laughed Jolteon.

"And what are the chances of this coin being used on US?" asked Ninetales.

"Big time!" said Vaporeon, "I mean, what will we do they use it on us?!"

"Jolteon, Vaporeon... have no fear. I know it won't work on you two," said Ninetales assuring them.

"How can you be sure about that?"

"In order for a mind to fall into a trance, you need a mind... and you two... well.…"

"You two are lacking that," finished Charlie.

"Do you have any proof on that?" asked Jolteon.

"Give me two minutes and I would have written down about 200 reasons why you don't have one," said Ninetales smiling.

"Okay, we get it," said Vaporeon huffing.

"As for Itchy... well.... he wouldn't get hypnotized... he wouldn't stare at an odd coin because he'll be hiding his eyes in fear. And as for Charlie.... well, no one would go near him to hypnotize you... because you hadn't had a bath since.... the Battle of Hastings".

"Oh ha..ha…" said Charlie.

"That just leaves you, Ninetales," said Vaporeon.

"And despite what you think, I think there's about 48% chance you can be hypnotized! And we have proof!!!" said Jolteon.

'Proof?" Ninetales was puzzled. "You don't have ANY proof".

"How about your zonking out moments?"

"That's zoning out. Not really hypnosis".

"If they do manage hypnotizing Ninetales, they'll turn him against us!"

"Then, there's no point on doing that to me then".

"How come?" asked Itchy.

Ninetales sighed as he scratched his head, "Because you four are doing a good job on turning me against you". He points at Charlie, "Pinning Jolteon on me... (Points to Itchy) You for always jumping on me... (Points at Jolteon and Vaporeon) And you two... well, do I need to say more?"

"Oh, come on, Ninetales," said Charlie, "You don't really mean it, do you?"

"No... this is me being in a Very Annoyed Mood... that's all. In any case... your plan Charlie?"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You know that chandelier in the foyer? Well, we're going to use it to capture them".

"But how are we going to make them come to the foyer? 'Hi, we want to caputre you. Can you come here please?'"

"We'll go with that!" said Vaporeon.

"I was being sarcastic," said Ninetales.

"So, how do we lure those two there?" asked Itchy.

"Whom else but our own Scooby-Doo and Shaggy," said Charlie.

Jolteon began to sneak away from them, but he gets caught by Ninetales. "Just where are you sneaking off to?"

"Power Rangers Marathon! Gotta see it!" said Jolteon, grinning.

"So, you got your Scooby-Doo, but whose your Shaggy?" asked Vaporeon. Ninetales, Charlie, and Itchy were looking at him, "Um, Itchy? Charlie? Wait! Are you trying to tell me that I'm Shaggy?! Oh, no. I am not going to be partnered with him!"

"And yet, you've just got yourself that Blue Dragon for the 360," said Ninetales, "It's too bad you won't play it until Christmas 2015"

"Huh?! Why till then"

"Because it'll be a long wait unless you and Jolteon work together and get those crooks down here!"

"Oh... Fine!"

"No way am I going," said Jolteon.

"Would you do it for a Scooby-Snack?" asked Itchy.

"ITCHY!" said Ninetales.

"Sorry. Just wanted to try it out".

"Well, come on then 'Velma'. We need to prepare while our Scooby and Shaggy go and find those two and make them chase you to the middle of the foyer," said Charlie.

Ninetales turned towards Jolteon. "Now, work with Vaporeon... or else... GOT IT?!"

"Yes, sir!" said Jolteon.

*****************************************************************************************

"Why do we have to be the bait?" said Vaporeon, walking with Jolteon.

"Probably because Itchy can't run, Charlie and Ninetales are setting up, and we're lucky candidates to play Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, eh, Blubby?"

"What?!" Vaporeon readied himself and fired a Hydro Pump, which Jolteon dodged out of the way as it blasted a door off. The room reveals a bathroom, a skeleton taking a shower inside. The skeleton looks at them, then pulling the shower curtains over itself, shrieking "EEEKK!"

"Uh... sorry, ma'am... sir.... Thing…" apologized Vaporeon as he and Jolteon moved down. "That was weird".

Jolteon opened another door. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"No!" replied a disembodied voice. "Now shut that door!"

"Yikes!" said Jolteon. "Rude".

Vaporeon opens the next one, revealing skeletons playing cards.

"Ha!" said one, laying his hand on the table. "Read'em and weep! A dead man's hand!"

"UGH!!" said the others, disappointed as the winning skeleton takes their chips, money, and rib bones.

Vaporeon closed the door slowly. "How much stranger can it get?"

Jolteon opens the door, revealing the red-faced demon and the ghost. "Oh, sorry! Wrong door!" He closes it, then reopens it. "By the way, that cloak makes you look fat and those sheets are hideous!" He slams it as both began to roar. "RUN BLUBBY!"

"What you'd call me?!" Vaporeon turned as Jolteon went past him. The door breaks open as the two monsters come out infuriated. "Oh, AAHHHH!!!"

Vaporeon runs behind Jolteon as the two monsters begin to chase them.

**Foyer**

"I hope this works," said Itchy, holding a rope.

"Of course it will," said Charlie. "When do my plans never work?"

"I'll write you a list," said Ninetales.

Just then, they hear screaming as both Jolteon and Vaporeon were running towards them, the two 'monsters' right behind.

"Itch, on three!" Charlie motioned to Itchy as Jolteon and Vaporeon ran to them. "One… two…" The two 'monsters' were about to reach them. "Three! Now!"

Itchy let go of the rope, causing the chandelier to fall right on top of the two 'monsters', trapping them. "Charlie, it worked!"

"It did? I mean, of course it did!"

Ninetales looked at what happened, "Jolteon, Vaporeon, am I dreaming?"

Jolteon pricks Ninetales with one of his quills, causing him to jump. "Nope. You're awake".

"Charlie's plan worked?!?" Ninetales walked up to the captured monsters, "Do you have anything to say now?"

The two were struggling, but couldn't get out of the chandelier trap.

"Just who or what are they?" asked Itchy.

"Only one way to find out". Ninetales pulls off their masks to reveal…

"Its the Granbull butler and the Medicham helper?!" said Charlie.

"Gideon and Felix!" said Itchy.

"Yep, this really felt like Scooby Doo," said Jolteon.

"Without leaving the clues behind though," said Vaporeon.

"Not true," said Ninetales, "Remember what Jaxon said. Gideon's former owner was a Ventriloquist and that Felix was a Magician's assistant?"

"He told you that?!" said Gideon, shocked.

"Yep. Felix, since he's part Psychic, used his abilities to move things".

"Like the armor and Ursaring?" said Itchy.

"The skeletons and piano?" said Jolteon.

"And the stuff from the kitchen?" said Charlie.

"Actually, the old soda wasn't us. It was there before we came. Jaxon and his owner never bothered replacing much in their fridge".

"Oh. Well, it didn't taste too bad," said Jolteon.

"1989!" said Charlie, disgusted.

"As I was saying, Gideon threw his voice to make it seem like those things had a mind of their own".

"I get it now," said Itchy, "That's how they spooked off the other guards, huh. They made them believe this place was really haunted!"

"And slowly, they stole the stuff from this place and hide it somewhere in the manor," Ninetales paused, "Question is, if you've been doing it slowly, why do it quickly tonight?"

"We wanted to end it all tonight before Jaxon uncovered the truth of who was stealing his artifacts!" said Gideon. "We became worried that only one of you five weren't afraid" Gideon turned to Ninetales. "Just why weren't you afraid when the others were?

"I have my reasons," said Ninetales, "Mainly because I can see how fake that demon mask is".

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	5. Rainbows, Whippets, and Ghosts

One hour later, the police K-9s came by, along with Jaxon. Jaxon shook his head as they took Gideon and Felix away in handcuffs… and the chandelier.

"So, it was Gideon and Felix who have been taking my treasures," sighed Jaxon, "After so long of trust and hard work…"

"Yeah, although, we haven't found where they hid the stuff... Yet" said Jolteon.

"Oh, my treasures. Generations of collecting and all gone in a few nights".

"It must be close," said Ninetales, looking around the room.

"How can you tell?" asked Charlie, "Oh, let me guess. Is it from being dazed from that feather?"

"Feather?" Jaxon looked at the German Sheppard puzzled.

"Yeah, that really colorful Rainbow Wing," answered Itchy.

"Oh, you like it? I'm happy someone has good tastes".

"Good tastes?" asked Jolteon. "I never knew it could be eaten".

Charlie sighed as he looked at Jolteon, "What Jaxon was trying to say is that Ninetales likes it as much as he does".

"Indeed," said Jaxon, sighing, "It sometimes feels like it's wrong to keep it".

"Wrong? Why? That's a very valuable item, right?"

"They say that the Rainbow Wing gives off a radiating aura, but it didn't to me, yet it did to you".

"Um, maybe it only works on Pokemon?"

"Then why did only Ninetales feel it when Jolteon and Vaporeon didn't?" asked Itchy.

"Itchy, this is Jolteon and Vaporeon you're talking about," said Ninetales.

"You know, once we find my treasures, I'll give you a generous reward," said Jaxon.

"An Xbox 360 Elite?" asked Jolteon.

"A trip to Tokyo, Japan?" asked Vaporeon.

"Just find my treasures, and you'll see," sighed Jaxon.

**2****nd**** Floor: Hallway**

Ninetales began to see flashes of Suicune again as they followed a narrow hall leading to a dead end. As they approached the wall, the visions became stronger to Ninetales.

"Somewhere around here," said Ninetales, looking around, "It's got to be! The visions are strong here!"

"But this is a dead end," said Jolteon.

"Do you have to say 'dead'?" asked Vaporeon.

Ninetales, ignoring the two, was examining the walls. He knew that the Rainbow Wing was close, but how to reveal it. As he knocked on the walls, he hit a switch on the corner of the two. The wall gave way, revealing a hidden room, where all the antiquities from the foyer were seen, along with many they've never seen before. Right in the middle, glowing in the dim light, was the Rainbow Wing

"All my treasures!" said Jaxon with glee.

"Way to go, Ninetales!" said Itchy.

"Who needs a bloodhound when a fox would do the trick, huh?" said Charlie.

"Even that ugly painting is here," said Jolteon, pointing to something. Vaporeon looked at it, then to Jolteon.

"That's a mirror, idiot".

Ninetales approached and retrieved the feather, "There it is, Mr Jaxon. Your Rainbow Wing and other Johto items".

"Ah, yes. The Rainbow Wing. So much have I've been through for this little treasure," said Jaxon as he received it from Ninetales, but put it back in his paws. "Like I said, this Wing was a great Treasure, but it was too much trouble. I believe it to be better in your paws than mine, so here. Take it as a reward for helping me, in more ways than one".

Ninetales was speechless. "I can't. I mean, its yours".

"Now, now. I feel it better off in yours, my Kitsune friend, believe me. You'll make me more happier if you took it".

"Thank you," said Ninetales, unable to speak more for receiving such a beautiful gift. "So, I'm holding a feather belonging to the Legendary Ho-Oh".

"Hey, what about our rewards?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie," said Itchy.

**Fleabite (next morning)**

Charlie and Itchy were in the café, having mugs of soda as they discussed about yesterday's mission.

"Now that's what I call a crazy mission, eh Itch?" said Charlie.

"I know," said Itchy, "I had enough of armors and ghosts".

"Actually, I was talking about Ninetales's zone outs"

'That too".

"At least its over". Charlie drank more from his mug.

"Not yet. Ninetales has that Rainbow Wing".

"I was talking about being security guards for a freakier looking mansion than Ninetales's own, but you're right about the Rainbow Wing part".

"I wonder why Ninetales' connection with that feather?"

"Who knows. Maybe its a past life or something. I think he's just nuts"

Itchy was worried. "Charlie.... Maybe this is part of the secrets he has hidden that he doesn't know about. Remember that huge burst of power he had when he fought Nox?"

"Oh yeah, when he went all red and flaming, huh". Charlie thought back to that day. "That only lasted a minute and I think it could've been that one move, what was it called... oh yeah, Rage!"

"I don't think it was Rage, Charlie. It was stronger than Rage".

"How do you know that?"

"Because he uses Rage all the time on you, Charleon and the Stooges".

"That's Rage? I thought he was just mad. So, if it wasn't Rage, then what was it that caused him to go like that?"

"I dunno. Still, at least it's over with something from a Scooby Doo show".

Charlie chuckled. "Heh. Still wished I brought a video recorder. Youtube would've loved it".

"And nothing weird came out of it... Although, it's going to be weird to hear Annabelle praise you for a job well done".

Charlie brought his glass of soda closer to him. "I'm going to enjoy that".

"Charles!" rang a familiar voice.

Charlie looked around, then to his glass to see Annabelle's reflection on it. "Annabelle? We were just talking about you".

"And I just found out what you did," said Annabelle.

Charlie smiled. "That's great! So, are we getting rewards too?"

"Maybe... However…"

"However...?"

"However, why didn't you all turn up for the mission last night?"

"What?!" Charlie almost lost his balance on his seat. "But Annabelle, we were there! We went to the house and everything!"

"Not that I recall. From what I know is that the Senior Center was left guard less for a whole night with no one looking out for them. Luckily it was a quiet night, so no harm done".

"But we…" Charlie paused. "Wait! Senior Center?!"

"Of course. That's where I sent you. didn't you read my directions carefully?"

"But, it lead us to that mansion at the end of Ashford St."

"Where they were also expecting five of us as security guards!" said Itchy.

Annabelle looked at them both, confused. "Ashford St? Mansion? I never sent you there. Why, if I recall, no one's lived in that place for decades".

Charlie became rigid. "What?!? But, Annabelle... who did you give the directions to?! Not me... who?!"

"I gave them to Vaporeon and told him to give it to you," replied Annabelle.

"So, why did he end up with Ashford?" asked Charlie.

"Well, before I left, Jolteon did... call him his nickname again and…"

Charlie froze. "Let me guess, he chased after him?" Annabelle nodded. "So, we had to go PAST Ashford?"

"Yes. When the note said the building on the left, can't miss it, it was the senior center. So, what did you do in that old abandoned mansion anyways, a séance?"

Charlie didn't know what to say, so he told Annabelle what happened last night: Strufur, Ninetales's Suicune Visions, the Rainbow Wing, and the two crooks.

"That's impossible!" said Annabelle, grabbing a book. "Jaxon Strufur III was known to have passed away about 52 years ago".

Charlie froze again. "Pink boss whippet say what?"

"It was known to us that his soul was in purgatory, though".

"His soul became a Glameow and evolved?" asked Itchy.

"Purgatory, not Purugly, Itchy! Purgatory is the state when a spirit becomes trapped on earth on a reason other than ones own".

"His spirit was trapped?!" Itchy paused. "He… was a ghost?! Ugghh…." Itchy faints, leaving Charlie and Annabelle alone.

Annabelle continued on, a piece of paper in her paw. "Actually, he just came through the gate not too long ago. Whatever it was that kept his spirit at bay seemed to have released him at last. Charles, what did you guys do?"

"Uh... solved a mystery... Scooby Doo style," he replied.

"Mystery? What mystery?"

Charlie explained to her about how Jaxon's two helpers were thieves stealing his valuables and antiques.

Annabelle looked at Charlie. "Odd, though, that those two, Gideon and Felix, would work without knowing that their master was nothing more but a ghost".

"Great," muttered Charlie, "Ninetales gets a reward while we don't get anything because of a wrong address and such!"

"Reward?"

"Yeah, a colorful feather called the Rainbow Wing".

"The feather of the Legendary Phoenix of Johto? Ho-Oh's own Rainbow Wing? How did Ninetales obtain that?"

"Jaxon gave to him as a reward. He had it during his travels in Johto and found it".

"I see. Did Jaxon say anything else about it?"

"No, he didn't. He gave it to Ninetales because of his odd reactions to it, like seeing visions of Suicune".

"Hm, this is strange," said Annabelle. "Charles, from what you've told me, and I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps it may be part of Ninetales's past life"

"I'm a serious doubter on reincarnation, Annabelle," said Charlie. "Like there is no way Ninetales' soul is recycled".

"I'm not saying it is, but I need to see more about Ninetales's past".

"You know he's not the type to go into his past much, Annabelle... not after what that poacher did. We could get a downed Ninetales again, sobbing".

"I know," Annabelle sighed. "Perhaps I'll ask Edward and Colleen about anything. But either way, seeing that the Seniors didn't mind being security guard less... and you freed a soul from Purgatory... I guess its a job well done Charles".

"What?" said Charlie, disappointed. "No reward?"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like a day off so I could attend Bess's Halloween Party".

"Very well then. You, and Itchy when he awakes, can take Halloween off. I won't bother you with missions until the day after".

"All right!" said Charlie, happy to know one day would be Annabelle-less.

"Well, I must be off. Be sure to tell Ninetales, Jolteon, and Vaporeon I said good job". With that, Annabelle's reflection disappears. Charlie sighed in relief.

"Boy, that was a close one".

"I'll drink to that".

Charlie smiled. "Whatever you say…" He looks down and still sees Itchy lying unconscious on the floor. "Itch?" Charlie turns and comes face to face with a skeleton.

"Pardon me, but do you know the way to San Francisco Memorial Cemetery?"

"Uh…" Charlie faints. The skeleton rubs his skull.

"Was it something I said?"

**END (?)**


End file.
